fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Test Gets Grounded (Daviddizor's version)
Mary Test decided to get Toy Story on vhs. So she went to the video store to get it. When she got home. She started to watch it. After the movie ended. Mary said, "Sowsers bowsers!! That was a great vhs." Just then, her father, Hugh Test, found out about it. He was very angry. "Mary how dare you get Toy Story on vhs. You know that it was made by Disney. That does it. You are grounded for eternity." He said. "I am gonna give that vhs to your friends." So he took the vhs, went to Dot Warner's home, and gave it to Dot Warner, Jenny Foxworth, Robyn Starling, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Daisy Duck, and Babs Bunny. "I got you that vhs that Mary got. Have fun watching it." He said. And then. Dot, Jenny, Robyn, Daisy, Isabella, and Babs started to watch it. And then. Hugh went back to Mary's home. "Since you got Toy Story on vhs. I am gonna put a nappy on you." He said. And he put a nappy on Mary. Hugh brought over Pinocchio, Shanti, Melody, Mowgli, Boo Boo Bear, Buster Bunny, Wakko Warner, Yakko Warner, and Anne Marie to punish Mary. Boo Boo told Mary that the only things that Mary would eat and drink which are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, urine, poop, vomit, toilet water, bath water, toothpaste, and dental rinse. Yakko forced her to watch some primetime shows and cartoons which are not made by Disney such as Happy Days, Step By Step, Family Matters, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Regular Show, Inspector Gadget, Gadget Boy, King Of The Hill, Batman 60s show, Sabrina The Animated Series, Sabrinas Secret Life, and many other primetime shows and cartoons. Anne Marie forced her to watch some childish shows which are not made by Disney such as Timothy Goes To School, Maple Town, Bosco, Barney And Friends, Bob The Builder, Bananas In Pajamas, Postman Pat, Inspector Gadgets Field Trip, Playschool, and many other childish shows. Melody forced her to watch some films which are not made by Disney such as Bob The Builder The Live Show, Barney In Concert, Abc For Kids Showtime, Batman The Movie, The Simpsons Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, Postman Pat The Movie, Jumpstart Kindergarten Why Did The Bus Stop, Jumpstart Preschool Who Left The Juice In The Caboose, Bananas In Pajamas In Singing Time, and many other films. Mowgli forced her to play some video games which are not made by Disney such as Super Smash Bros, Sonic The Hedgehog, Hit Entertainment video games, Yoshi's Island, Super Mario Bros, Kirby, Parappa The Rapper, Nickelodeon video games, Gadget Racing, and many other video games. Buster forced her to play some cd roms which are not made by Disney such as Jumpstart Advanced, Jumpstart Learning Games, Jumpstart Deluxe, Davidson's Learning Center, Fisher Price Ready For School, I Spy School Days, I Spy Treasure Hunt, Bob The Builder Bob Builds A Park, and many other cd roms. Wakko forced her to listen to some music which are not made by Disney such as Rebecca Black, Justin Bieber, Kesha, Miley Cyrus, Jay Z, Green Day, Havana Brown, Jennifer Lopez, Selena Gomez, One Direction, Midnight Red, The Beatles, The Beach Boys, and many other music. Shanti told her that she would sleep in the doghouse instead of her pillow, bed, and blanket and some dogs would arrive and pee on her. Wakko told her that her Disney vhs's would be sold on Ebay. And then. Pinocchio said, "I am gonna kick you in the vulva. And you will be crying and sobbing." So he kicked Mary in the vulva. "MY VULVA HURTS!!" Mary yelled. Hugh said, "I do not care Mary. You are in trouble and i agree with Pinocchio and his friends." Mary was then sent to Turkey as her punishment. Category:Grounded Series